User talk:TGiebenhain
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Todd Giebenhain! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Mvpl I wrote to you yesterday but I'm still unsure of how this works. Please advise me on how to correct or remove personal information on the actor page about me without it being undone. I can do what I need to in order to verify my identity to an administrator. I do not feel comfortable giving information to anonymous users though. Thank you. TGiebenhain (talk) 03:19, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Todd Giebenhain This wiki has seen its share of vandals time and time again, you haven't exactly explained why the information was accurate, and your name is practically the same as the actor's (vandals who sign in tend to focus exclusively on one topic and choose really peculiar names), so I was worried you had dishonest intentions and elected to undo your edits. But I am not exactly an expert on Giebenhain, so you're going to have to run the entire situation through with me before I can approve your edits. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:55, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I don't know exactly how this page works or even how to respond to threads, so hopefully this is how. It does seem odd to me that you'd assume the kind of edits I made were from a vandal, but my honest reaction is to ask why you would be the one to approve or not approve information on this profile. My user name is the same as the actor's because I am the actor. I created an account with my Facebook profile, I don't know what to tell you. But, for example, having been at my own graduation in 1993 at NHS, I know that I'm not a '92 grad. I have nothing against fan pages and don't want to get in the way. I appreciate what you're doing and have not been trying to delete everything personal. Please just let me correct the things that are inaccurate or not relevant. Thank you, TGiebenhain (talk) 08:21, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :How exactly am I supposed to take your word for it? UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:50, November 8, 2016 (UTC) You tell me. Put yourself in my shoes. Your profile has some things that are not posted, such as your name. My reasons are probably similar to yours, and there's not even a private way to send messages here from what I can tell. You could try pm'ing my Facebook or Twitter profiles. Please help me out here man. Thanks, TGiebenhain (talk) 04:45, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :But how am I supposed to know you're the real deal and not someone posing as him? You haven't shown any concrete proof that you're him. Right now, I'm hoping our admin, Mvpl, sees what's happening and will take care of things from here, but she's been AWOL for a couple of months now. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:53, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm asking you how to prove it. Without volunteering more personal info on this site to an anonymous user who is obstructing me. Look me up on Facebook and message me. It's all I can think of. TGiebenhain (talk) 05:03, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, for now, I decided to go for broke and remove the ENTIRE biography of the Todd Giebenhain article and replaced it with "To be added". That way nothing false is being said and I don't have to worry about anything else regarding the matter, at least until things are cleared up by Mvpl if she ever returns. Other than that, I don't know what else to do. I don't know about you, but I absolutely do not want to go any further. I seriously don't know what I've walked into here and I have no willingness to get any deeper. :If that really is you, Mr. Giebenhain, I apologize for the trouble and this Wikia had absolutely no intention of saying false things about you. But I held out the way I did because my experiences have told me not to trust what is being said on the Internet. Maybe I'm being paranoid. But I can't simply just take someone's word for it either. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:47, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. I also emailed the creator of the page. I hold nothing against you, I agree that it's hard to trust randos out there. But that's why it's alarming when this kind of thing happens. It just seems strange that one user can decide what's true and overrule edits on a public wiki thing. With no process of verification or even a way to privately communicate. If you look at what I deleted they were mainly personal and medical things. Also added a show which could be checked at IMDb. I honestly thought I was helping and cleaning it up to be more currently accurate. Found this page because I came across that pic that I took off. TGiebenhain (talk) 06:17, November 8, 2016 (UTC)